


Free! Artwork

by Sajo



Category: Free!
Genre: Art, Bottom Yamazaki Sousuke, Digital Art, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Partial Nudity, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sajo/pseuds/Sajo
Summary: Just archiving all of my super-old Free! fanart. I haven't been in the fandom for years, so there's nothing from any of the newer season.





	1. Sousuke, Makoto, Kisumi

August 2014


	2. MakoHaru kiss

August 2014


	3. KisuMako kiss

August 2014


	4. SouMako kiss

August 2014


	5. MakoRin kiss

September 2014


	6. SouRin kiss

September 2014


	7. Makoto and Haru

September 2014


	8. Sousuke and Makoto genderswap

September 2014


	9. Sousuke portraits

   

September 2014


	10. MakoSou not-too-explicit sex

September 2014


	11. just Makoto

September 2014


	12. Sousuke and Makoto college!AU

September 2014


	13. MakoSou locker room interaction

September 2014


	14. bottom!Sousuke sketches (suggestive)

HaruSou and KisuSou

           

* * *

MakoSou

 

October 2014


	15. sketch: RinSou kiss (suggestive)

October 2014


	16. bottom!Sou sketch: Rin x Sousuke x Makoto

October 2014


	17. RinSou police!AU (suggestive)

October 2014


	18. Sousuke and Haruka a few years later

November 2014


	19. SeiMako week day 5: Umbrella

November 2014


	20. SouMomo kiss

November 2014


	21. bottom!Sou and Rin (suggestive)

November 2014


	22. bottom!Sou and Haru (suggestive)

SouHaru Week: first time (kind of???) + SousUKE :P 

> “…You’re heavy.”
> 
> “Nanase. You were the one who suggested we try it this way.”

SouHaru Week day 6: kiss (+ SousUKE? のヮの)

December 2014


	23. Gou sketch and Kisumi portrait

 

December 2014


	24. MakoRin Week 2014

Day 1:  **flowers**  / warmth

Day 4: kids /  **touch**

Day 7:  **animals**  / music

December 2014


End file.
